


Небывшее

by Tamarrion



Series: Семь времен [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Old Sith Wars, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamarrion/pseuds/Tamarrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История из цикла "Sine Nomine" - "Без Имени". Читатели должны сами понять, о каких персонажах ЕЮ идет речь.<br/>Время действия: Великая Гиперпространственная война</p>
            </blockquote>





	Небывшее

Тогда было солнце, и корабли Империи казались темными точками на яркой синеве неба, казалось, будто кто-то разбрызгал машинное масло на только что отполированную обшивку роскошного кара. Корабли падали, падали, все увеличиваясь в размерах, и небо было изуродовано ранами от выстрелов. Тогда была война.

Теперь облака, и в серой хмари иногда можно разглядеть яркие флаеры, раскрашенные под цвет флагов – синие, красные, а на борту некоторых из них намалеваны карикатуры на недавних врагов. Флаеры падают, падают, брюхом прижимаются к замершей от сладкого ужаса земле, а потом выписывают замысловатые фигуры и вновь с сытым ревом исчезают в облаках. Теперь годовщина победы в войне.

Вечером город пьян и весел, я закрываю свою лавку, накидываю плащ и тихими переулками иду к цитадели. Боль, загнанная глубже сердца и дальше воспоминаний, туманит взгляд. Но я уже не могу плакать. О брат мой. Цитадель бесформенной неряшливой преградой встает на пути, шепча мне исподволь – все помню, все унижение, весь страх, всю ненависть, помню твою истерику у подножия трона, помню отчаяние безмерной мерой... Но еще помню руки, поправляющие твои волосы, помню глаза, в которых восхищение пополам с твердой верой, помню губы, прикасавшиеся к твоей коже. Все помню. Хочешь пройти?

Стража, статуями застывшая вдоль стен позволяет мне пройти внутрь. Там коридоры и залы, библиотека, которую так любил тот Джедай с Корусканта, и тронный зал, где моя госпожа впервые увидела меня. О брат мой, сколь многое дала мне эта война, и сколь многое она отобрала у меня.

Стараюсь быть неслышной тенью, торопливо крадущейся, но на пути вижу Советника и, как обычно, опять тоскливо щемит сердце. Сколько должно пройти времени?

\- Госпожа ждет вас.

\- Я знаю.

Он улыбается, и я чувствую волну ободряющей силы. Мой брат почувствовал бы много больше, но я – не он, а помните Советник, вы как-то спасли нам жизнь, вдвоем мы бы не справились с наемниками, пришедшими по наши души? Он вежливо кивает в ответ, и мы расстаемся.

Иду, считая шаги. Брат мой, сын матери моей, твой голос с обреченного корабля я все еще слышу в своих снах. Они все злы, и почти все о том, что же мы наделали, приземлившись на ту планету. И каждую ночь я надеюсь, что хотя бы во сне все будет иначе, и что старый хатт останется в живых, и что ты будешь рядом и станешь бессовестно флиртовать с моей госпожой, а я буду отчаянно ревновать, совсем не понимая кого и к кому.

В небольшой комнате мягкий сумрак, окно открыто, и холодный ветер запутался в тяжелых складках портьер. Моя госпожа сидит в уютном кресле и читает какой-то очередной безумной важности документ. Сердце исходит стоном, мало кто видит ее такой – в простом платье, волосы по плечам, вся неистовость и сила мирно спят, спрятавшись за грустью в бездонных глазах. Я подхожу ближе, сажусь рядом на пол, кладу голову на ее колени. Ее рука в моих волосах, ее запах, немного меняю позу, взгляд сверху вниз, беспомощный, отчаянный.

\- Плачь, - ее шепот вплетается в сумерки, - плачь. И я буду плакать вместе с тобой. 

***

На рассвете солнце будит меня, я открываю глаза и вижу ее, спящую рядом. Когда я с ней, воспоминания уходят, боль стирается, и сладко лежать, и любоваться ею спящей, и легонько, кончиками пальцев очерчивать контуры ее тела. Ах, брат мой, пусть трижды будет проклято то время, что отняло тебя у меня, но трижды пусть будет благословенно, потому что теперь есть у меня моя госпожа. 

Но вот и радость уходит вслед за болью, я вновь иду, пытаясь быть тенью, иду прочь от цитадели, стараясь не обернуться. Я знаю, что в одной из башен, той что ближе всего ко мне, стоит у окна моя госпожа. Каждый раз – останься! и каждый раз – прости, я не могу, и опять считать шагами коридоры и ступени, и опять чувствовать взгляд из башни, и опять сжимать кулаки до боли.

О брат мой, о госпожа моя, вы двое в моей жизни, два времени в моей жизни, один в прошлом, вторая в настоящем, и не разорвать мне мою душу напополам.

Теперь облака несутся вскачь по небу, пытаясь догнать друг друга, и в ветре запутались цветные конфетти с ночного празднества, как будто кто-то решил украсить серые здания мелкими разноцветными напоминаниями о том, что случилось тогда.

Словно мне нужны напоминания.

Словно мой брат сможет вернуться.

Словно я перестану видеть боль в глазах моей госпожи.

Дохожу до своей лавки, дверь нараспашку, мы работаем сегодня, тогда и всегда. За рутиной стараюсь вновь все забыть. Но знаю, что не получится. Знаю, что сердце будет медленно истончаться кровью, пролитой за много парсеков отсюда, за много лет до этого дня. Просто потому что...

Потому что я так и не могу различить тогда и теперь.


End file.
